Blown Away
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Addie is an old friend of Percy's & when her step father has hit her for the last time she finds out that her & 5 year old Clara are half-bloods.Addie & Percy have a secret though.With her & Clara at CHB things go really bad,then even worce when Zues&Poseidon claim Clara.A war starts when something or someone trys to kill one of the Gods and its up to Addie to figure out what.R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well I had this idea for a song while I was listening to a song called "Blow Away" and I heard it this morning and its almost 6 in the afternoon and I have brain storming all day about this story. So here you guys go, the first chapter of Blown Away. Hope you guys like it.**

Addie's POV

"Addie come on wake up we are gonna be late for school!" my younger sister Clara said shaking me

"I'm up, I'm up. Now hurry go get dressed and don't wake up daddy." I told her

Her green eyes looked at me for a second then she smiled. She went running out of my room and into hers. I sighed and plopped back down on my bed. After waking up fully I got up and went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, my belt, and a loose fitting tee-shirt. I threw my dark brown hair up into a pony tail and took my eyeliner to make my blue eyes pop out even more. I hurried and brushed my teeth and then put on my chap stick. Then Clara came into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She is only 5 years old and I was turning 15 next Tuesday, a week from today. I smiled at her shaking my head. She had put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt with her bathing suit up underneath. Her dark brown hair was almost black this time of year so it made her eyes pop out all on their own. After she finished brushing her teeth we went down the steps as quietly as we could, knowing that _**he**_ was asleep on the couch. We grabbed our bags and I grabbed the lunches that I had packed last night out of the fridge. We kissed the picture of our mom like we did every morning telling her goodbye. Then we left out the back door.

We ran a crossed the road and then when we reached the middle of the field we slowed down and started to walk. You see we didn't go to school. I had dropped out last year and now I taught my sister everything I knew. Our mother wouldn't be happy about me dropping out but she wasn't around anymore. She died two years ago in a car crash and left us here with _**him**_. I wasn't looking forward to my birthday because like every year sense I was nine _**he**_ made me have sex with him and whoever else he wanted me to. I couldn't tell him no because then he would start hitting Clara and make her do things. I couldn't let that happen so that meant that running was out of the question because I couldn't leave her behind and she wasn't old enough to run yet. I was going to wait until she was at least 8 and then we would run.

So every day we would go to the river and I would teach her until about noon then we would have lunch and she would go swimming until 1;30 then we would start working again until about 3:30, then we would go home and she would go out to play while I staid and cleaned. Yeah the reading was hard but I taught her a trick mom had taught me, just reread it over and over until it sounded right. So we spent about three hours on reading and about an hour on everything else. She caught on quickly and I figured out that her being near the water helped her focus better. So I taught her here. Right by the river near Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Today I felt off but I didn't let it show to Clara.

"Addie, why does daddy drink a lot? I mean even when mom was alive he drank a lot like something was bothering him." She said as we ate our lunch

"He is just upset about everything." I told her

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me

"Yeah, go ahead." I told her unsure of what to say

"Do you know someone named Grover?" she asked me

"No why?" I asked her

"Because he came up to me yesterday and he said that he would come back as soon as he could with help to get us away from here. I just thought he was one of your friends because he knew who I was." She told me and I froze

"Clara you aren't supposed to talk to strangers. You know better!" I told her

"I'm sorry, well I'm going for a swim now." She told me standing up and taking her shirt off

"All right and I think we are done for the day. I need to go to the store and get stuff for the house so when you get done swimming go straight home and be quiet when you get there. Alright?" I asked her standing up

"Yeah, I got it see you at home Addie." She told me and ran into the waves.

I started to walk to the store. I only needed to get a few things to make for lunches and dinners and then some snack stuff for the week. So I got some stuff at the store. The lady asked me if I should be in school and like I told her I'm home schooled like I do every week I come in here. She always told me to be careful around here because there are some creepy people and like I always think she doesn't even know the half of it. So I started to walk home and I kept getting this feeling like I was being fallowed. When I made it to the front step I heard Clara scream then a crash. I dropped everything and ran inside. I saw Clara lying on the floor with blood coming out of her head. She had tears in her eyes holding onto her head. I became pissed. The wind picked up outside and I ran at him knocking him away from her. He shoved me back, Hard, I slammed into the wall and he picked her up by her shirt and held her there. I pushed myself off the wall trying to find anything to get him away from her. I started to panic and just kicked him in the side and he dropped her. I shoved him and he slammed into the wall. I had a few seconds. I ran over to her and picked her up, I ran with her towards the door and then he grabbed the back of my shirt and I let her fly out of my arms and out the door.

"Run and hide Clara! Go now!" I screamed and he threw me back into the wall

He punched me in the face, hard. I fell to the floor and he kicked me in the ribs a few times before I rolled away. I could hear the wind howling outside and the clouds blocked out the sun. It started to rain, almost haling, I got up and he pushed me up agents the wall by my throat. I couldn't think of anything to do but try to pull him off of my throat. The wind outside got louder the more worried I became. I let out a scream and the windows busted open sending glass everywhere and the doors broke open and slammed into the walls. Then next thing I knew I was on the ground and I didn't know where he was.

"Addie stop it!" someone screamed over the winds and then I felt myself fall into the blackness.

I woke up and the sun was back out and there was glass everywhere. When I remembered what happened I started to panic again.

"Clara!" I yelled trying to sit up but someone pushed me back down

"She is fine, don't worry Grover and Thalia are fixing her up. Just lay still." He told me and I saw his eyes and just about started crying.

"Percy is that really you?" I asked him

"I'm happy you still remember me Addie. I wish this would be under better circumstances." He told me and then I saw another guy and a girl

"You two know each other?" the guy asked

"Yeah, we used to be best friends back when we were 8 threw us being 11. Then we lost contact and when Grover mentioned Clara I had to come check it out." He told them

"Addie!" Clara yelled and I shot up and she hugged me tightly around the neck. I could feel her tears hit my neck as she cried.

"It's alright Clara, I'm okay see nothing bad happened. Are you alright? How is your head?" I asked her

"They said I'm going to be fine just a concussion at most. Are you alright? You face he did it again." She said her voice cracking

"I know sweetie, I know, but I'm not going to let him hurt you again." I told her then I looked up at them.

"We need to get going before he wakes up." The girl said looking over at Bill

"Are you going to be okay to walk?" Percy asked me

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I told him and let Clara go wiping her tears from her eyes and her face.

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked me

"Yes we will be fine Clara I have it taken care of now come on." I told her and got up

I had to stand there a second before moving because I felt light headed. When I saw him lying there it took everything I had to keep from crying. The weather started to change again the sky growing dark.

"Addie you need to calm down." The boy with black eyes told me

"You don't even know dude." I told him

"Alright well Clara, Addie this is Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. Everyone this is Clara and Addie. Where is your mom at Addie?" Percy asked me

"She died about two years ago. Addie doesn't like talking about it so be quiet." Clara whispered to him

"I'm sorry Addie." Percy said

"It's fine." I told him and Clara went over to Thalia

"Fallow me." Clara told her and she walked out the door with Thalia following her

I took cautions steps over towards Bill. Then I kicked him as hard as I could in his ribs. I could feel the wind pick up again. I kicked him again and again until finally I was pulled away.

"That was for my sister you fucking bastard, I told you if you ever touched her you would die and I hope to keep that promise!" I yelled at him

"Addie we need to go. As much as we would like to see him dead we don't have time for it. Nico go get Clara and Thalia and tell them lets go." Percy told him and he ran out the door

"How many times has this happened?" Annabeth asked me

"This as in?" I asked her

"Him hitting you and your sister?" she asked me

"This is the first time he has laid a hand on Clara at all. But for me this happened on a regular base. Trust me this isn't the worst that has happened." I told her and then Clara came running in and she grabbed my leg

I picked her up and she put her head in the crook of my neck. She sighed and then I saw where they patched up her head. She had some bruises forming and then Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on tight and don't let go no matter what. Ready Nico?" he asked him

Then we were sucked into darkness without a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Addie's POV

When the darkness was gone I could finally breath. Percy was trying to hold in a laugh while I sucked in a breath.

"What was that?!" Clara asked shocked

"That Clara was shadow traveling." Percy said

I looked at Annabeth because she couldn't take her eyes away from mine and Clara. When I looked at her she didn't take her eyes off mine.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her

"What color where your mom's eyes?" She asked me

"Her eyes where brown." I told her and she looked shocked

"No way. We need to get you two to the big house. Right now." She said and Percy looked at us

"Come on let's go." He said and took Clara from me.

I fallowed Percy finally taking in the sights of where ever we were. I started to get nerves and the wind picked up a little. Percy kept glancing over at me as the clouds began to grow a little darker. When we made it into this old farm house there was a guy sitting there with a can of coke and another guy sitting there in a wheelchair. They were playing cards but stopped once we entered. The man in the wheelchair looked at me then Clara. I wanted to take her from Percy but she was asleep and I couldn't wake her up because of what she has gone through. I felt myself get all worked up again and my heart rate picked up. Thunder cracked threw the sky outside. Then it started to rain as the girl named Thalia began to look pissed. Then lighting started to break the cloud line. We looked at each other and our eyes connected. Then there was a bright blue light above my head and I looked up to see a storm cloud with lightning cracking threw it. That's when everyone gasped.

"No he didn't." Nico said

"What?" I asked as it faded away

"Well looks like Zeus has been busy." The man said that had the coke

"What the hell is going on?" I asked them in a hushed voice trying not to wake up Clara who stirred a little in her sleep

"Can we explain everything to her and Clara when Clara wakes up?" Percy asked

"Yeah. Take her to the infirmary so they can check her injures. I think you should be seen as well." The guy in the wheelchair said

"Come on fallow me." Percy said and led me down a hallway.

We walked into a room marked 2 and he laid Clara down on the cot. Then he looked at me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner." He told me

"It alright you couldn't have stopped him anyway. You have never been able to." I told him feeling the tears slip out.

"I could have stopped him this time Addie." He told me

"Don't blame yourself Percy. It's not your fault." I told him and he pulled away from me

"I shouldn't have left you two there. I should have taken you two with me." He told me

"You didn't have a choice, especially with all of this going on." I told him

"Nice acting by the way. Thanks for not ratting me out. We aren't supposed to tell anyone about any of this. So do you think my dad is going to claim her?" He asked me looking at Clara

"I hope he does because that is the only way she could stay here with me is if she was to be claimed and she does have Poseidon's eyes so it would make sense." I told him

"What are we going to do, does she know?" He asked

"No she doesn't know anything do there wouldn't be any slip ups." I told him

"Okay, well I think we should just keep it like that for a while." He told me then there was a knock on the door we separated

"Hey I just came to check on Clara." A boy said

"Hey, Will. Addie this is Will, Will this is Addie, Clara's older sister." Percy told him

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked him as he checked her bandage on her head

"Oh yeah she will be fine not the worst case we have had here. What monster attacked you two?" He asked looking up at me

"Step dad." I told him

"Oh...do you want me to heal those bruises?" He asked me

"No I'm fine. Just make sure She is okay that's all I care about." I told him

"Alright I'll do my best." He told me then took her bandages off her head.

She stirred in her sleep and I went to her side.

"Hey baby, are you alright? How do you feel?" I asked her taking her hand

"What's going on?" She asked me

"He is just going to fix you up Clara nothing to be afraid of." I told her

"Where's Percy? Did he leave again?" She asked me

"No I'm right here Clara. Don't worry I'm not leaving." He told her coming to stand by me.

"My head hurts." She told us

"Percy maybe you should heal her I mean she looks like a kid of Poseidon anyway so give it a try." Will told him

"Alright, you ready Clara? This may burn for a second or two." He told her

"Yeah." She said and closed her eyes

Once the water made contacted it healed on its own without Percy's help and then a green trident went above her head.

"Thank you Poseidon." I whispered

"Told you. Well looks like you have a sister now Percy." He said

"Yeah." He said and we exchanged glances.

"I'll go tell Chiron. And he will get you guys set up in your cabins." Will said then left

"Do you feel better now Clara?" Percy asked her

"Yeah, thank you Percy." She said

"So, wait I can't stay with her?" I asked him

"No but she will be with me. She will be fine I have her." He told me

"No I can't leave her." I told him

"We could ask Chiron but I don't know if he would go for it." He told me and then he came in

"What wouldn't I go for?" Chiron asked

"Addie is worried about leaving Clara in the cabin with me. So she was thinking that she could stay in my cabin for a while, while Clara adjusts to everything." He told him

"How old is she?" He asked us

"Just turned five." We both answered at the same time

He looked at us for a second. "Alright but I'm trusting both of you."

"Thank you Chiron." I said

"Percy you will need to tell Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico that you aren't going to be in your activities for a while." Chiron told him

"Why?" He asked

"Because you must help Addie with Clara. You know they have both been threw a lot and I'm sure Addie would appreciate the help." He told him

"Yes sir." Percy said

"Alright I will let you three go. Percy help then get settled in the cabin and get them ready for dinner. Goodbye young ones." He said and left

"That was weird." I said

"Yeah Chiron is like that sometimes. Especially with the younger campers, Clara is the youngest one here so she will need the most training. I could see if she has any powers because I do so why wouldn't she." He said starting to ramble some I just laughed

"Percy you still haven't out grown your rambling." I told him shaking my head

"Percy? Chiron said you wanted to talk to us." Annabeth said walking in

"Yeah, I'm not going to be in any of my activities for a while. I'm going to train Addie and then teach Clara some things about being a kid of Poseidon." He told them

Annabeth's face grew a little dark.

"She is the youngest camper here so it makes sense that Chiron would want the most training to go to her right now. So I take it you're staying in the Poseidon cabin for a while?" Thalia asked me

"Yeah but not for too long just until Clara gets used to everything and if she doesn't have nightmares I will be in the Zeus cabin faster." I told her

"Alright, it's cool with me I get it. I have a younger brother so I get that she is your number one property right now." She told me

"So what are we going to do about your stepdad?" Nico asked

"Just leave him. He's not going to come looking for us." I told him

"Alright. So how do you guys know each other?" He asked us

"Percy why don't you tell them the story of how we met." I told him smiling

"I got punched in the face. She came and saved me from getting the crap beat out of me. End of story." He said

"Yeah by a group of girls." I said

Thalia and Nico laughed.

"It's not that funny you guys." Percy said

"Addie can we go now?" Clara asked

"Not quite yet sweetie. They have to check your head again then we can leave alright?" I asked her

"Fine." She said crossing her arms and started to stare at the ceiling intently

"Clara Marie Antico do not use that tone with me. I won't let Percy take you to the beach later if you keep it up." I told her

"Please don't take away the beach!" She whined and I laughed

"Fine." I said

"Saddie Elisabeth Joyce Antico don't use that tone of voice with me." She mimicked me

"You. Did. Not. Just. Use. My. Full. Name!" I said in shock

"Your name is Saddie Elisabeth Joyce? That's so pretty why would you hate it?" Thalia asked

"It's not that I hate it it's just my mom's name was Elisabeth Joyce Antico. She died a few years ago. So I just don't like thinking about it." I told them

"Sorry about your mom Addie." Nico told me

"Thanks. So is she ready to go yet Will?" I asked him

"Yep she healed up just fine. Well have fun you guys." He told us and Clara jumped up but almost tripped having Percy ketch her.

"Still as clumsy as ever Clara." Percy said with a slight chuckle

"She must get it from her dad." I said with a laugh as Clara got out of Percy's grip standing on her own

"Hey that wasn't funny Addie." Percy said crossing his arms

I looked down at Clara and saw her mouthing things. Then I caught on to her.

"Clara don't…." I started but she cut me off

"Go!" she yelled and ran off

"Clara you don't even know where you're going!" I called after her making her stop dead in her tracks

"You may think I don't know but I do!" I called back then started running again.

"Poseidon kids always know where to find the water." Thalia said with a chuckle

"She is so much like her mom it isn't even funny." Percy said and when I looked back at him he stuck his tong out at me

"Careful Percy, remember last time you did that?" I asked him with a laugh

"Wait what? Alright I want to know what happened that involved Percy's tong." Thalia said

"I have to go after Clara, Percy you can tell them. Have fun." I said with a smirk and walked out of the room

**No reviews yet but hopefully I will get some now that I have changed the Preview thing. Please Review! Thanks you guys!-Thalia**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I can't believe she just left me in here like that! I looked over at everyone and Thalia had a smirk on her face while Annabeth looked ready to kill something.

"So what happened the last time you stuck your tong out at her Percy?" Thalia asked me

"It was winter time and she stuck it onto a flag poll. It took us an our and a blow dryer to get it unstuck." I told them laughing at the memory

"Yeah okay we will go with that." Nico said and then Will ran into the room

"Percy you might want to hurry, Addie is about to get into a fight with an Ares kid." he said and I sighed

"I swear she needs a baby sitter." I said before running out with him and everyone behind us

When we made it outside the Ares kid had two of his siblings holding Clara by the arms. Addie was nose to nose with him when I got involved. There was already a group of kids around them.

"Hey you two break it up. What's going on?" I asked them

"That little brat knocked me down. Then this chick jumped in acting all high and mighty." he told me

"First of all call Clara a brat again and I will beat the ever living crap out of you. Second of all you are twice your size, take a chill pill." Addie told him

"What's she to you? This doesn't concern you." he told her

"She is mine. You mess with her and you get the crap beaten out of you by me." She told him

"You are the spawn of Zeus, the laziest God in the world. What are you going to do to me?" he asked her then Thalia got involved

"Hey, lard face leave my sister alone or I will blow you all the way to Olympus and you can tell our dad that to his face." Thalia said and his eyes grew wide.

"Whatever we are out. Come on guys." he said and then threw Clara to the ground

Wind picked up and Clara ran over to Addie. Addie picked her up and a gust of wind knocked all of them over and they got up and ran. The kids all went back to what they were doing before and Addie checked Clara out.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked her

"No Addie I'm fine." she told her

"Hey thanks for helping me out Thalia." Addie told her as Thalia was looking at Clara

"No problem, I mean there aren't as many as us Zeus kids so we have to help each other out." she told her

"And us Poseidon kids need to get to the water. Come on everyone what do you say we all go swimming." I said with a smile

"Come on let's go." Clara said jumping from Addie's arms and almost tackling me to the ground.

"Gosh kid calm down we are going." I told her

"Yeah okay everyone meet back at the Poseidon cabin in ten minutes. Addie I might have a swim suit that could fit you. Annabeth do you think Megan has a swim suit for Clara?" Thalia asked her

"Yeah I think she does. I'll meet you guys at the Poseidon cabin with it." she told us and ran off

Thalia took me to the Zeus cabin and when we walked in I was sort of creped out a little. There was a statue of Zeus in the middle and off to the side in the far end corner away from his face was a little cot/bed looking thing with picture on the walls around it. There was a set of bunk beds on the other end of the cabin along with a dresser and a desk. It seemed cold and there wasn't any color anywhere. I walked over to the dresser with Thalia and she was looking for her bathing suits. She handed a blue bikini and I looked at it.

"Do you have blue or black basket ball shorts that I can wear?" I asked her

"Yeah I have a black pair. Here." she said throwing a pair at me

I went into the bathroom and changed. she knocked on the door and I opened it she was in a black bikini with black swim shorts and her bikini top had a blue lightning bolt on it. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I knew it would fit you. Now come on we need to get to the Poseidon cabin because you have to get Clara ready." she told me and threw a towel at me

We walked out of her cabin and walked right over to Percy's cabin. Nico, Percy, and Grover were standing on the porch and I hear Annabeth and Clara arguing inside. I sighed.

"What's going on with them?" Thalia asked the guys

"Annabeth wanted to get Clara ready so when you two got here we could ust go but Clara keeps running around and getting away from Annabeth." Percy said and Nico laughed

"Yeah then the fountain exploded of the water and soaked Annabeth witch only made her madder." Nico told us and I sighed

"I'll be right back." I said and opened the door

I closed it and saw Clara jumping to the top bunk while Annabeth was getting up from the floor. I smiled and shook my head. I started to hum "How does it Feel" by Avril .

"Come here you little brat and let me get you ready." Annabeth snapped at her

I froze. Then anger consumed me.

"Hey don't call her that." I snapped at her and she turned around

"She is acting like a brat. What else do you want me to call her?" she asked me

"I don't care if she is acting like that. She doesn't know you. So does that mean if you are being bitch do I get to call you that?" I asked her getting in her face

"You can't take me Addie so I suggest you back off." she told me then the door opened.

Nico grabbed me and Percy grabbed Annabeth. The wind was going crazy outside and Clara jumped into Thalia's arms.

"Alright you two lets not kill each other. What happened?" Percy asked

"She called Clara a brat." I told him

"Annabeth don't call Clara a brat she just isn't used to you yet. Addie get Clara ready and calm down and we can head to the beach." Percy said and took Annabeth out of the room.

"You alright?" Nico asked me letting me go

"Yeah, that just pissed me off. I'll be fine." I told him and he nodded

Thalia put Clara down and her and Nico walked out the door. I put Clara in the swim suit and we walked out. Clara ran to Percy and attached herself to his leg. He smiled down at her and picked her up. She whispered something to him and his smiled faded a little and he whispered something back.

"Come on guys lets get to the beach." Thalia said and her and Annabeth went in front of us.

We all started to the beach. Percy and Clara talking in the middle while me, Nico, and Grover walked behind everyone.

"So Addie, how are you liking camp so far?" Grover asked me

"I don't." I told him

"What do you mean? What don't you like about it?" Nico asked me

"Because now that I'm here I don't have to take care of Clara. I don't want her to grow up here. I want her to grow up like a normal kid but here all she is going to think is, if she goes out there she is going to die. But here she is safe and I will give p my happiness for hers." I told them

"Hey, at least she is safe. I mean I don't really like it here but I stay from time to time because I'm safe here and I can train. I can make new weapons and touch up on the ones that I have broken." Nico told me

"Yeah, I don't know." I told him then we reached the beach

You could see all of Long Island sound here. Clara looked at me and got out of Percy's grip. She came over to me and tugged on my shorts. I got down so I was eye level to her.

"Are you going to swim with me this time?" she asked me

"I don't think I will Clara." I told her

She looked at me for a second and I gave her a hug.

"Good luck with Percy. Be careful." I told her

"Gods you sound like mom." she told me rolling her eyes

I just looked at her and nodded. "Someone does."

She ran off into the water with Percy as he showed her how to control it better. Everyone was in the water but me and Grover. Grover had wondered off into the woods and I sat there watching them play around in the water. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye and looked over into the forest. I saw a guy walking into the forest looking up to no good. I looked back at everyone before getting up and running after him. He had black hair and was sort of tan. He just kept walking not even paying attention to his surroundings. He made it to this cliff side and started a fire. I started to panic.

_Is he going to burn the woods down?_

The wind picked up and clouds covered the sky. Lightning came down and crashed right in front of him as it started to pour down rain. He jumped back before he could get hit by the bolt and then he saw me. The wind whipped my hair around like crazy and some of it stuck to my face.

""What are you doing?" I yelled over the wind as the rain stopped

"Trying to open something. Come on calm down let me show you." he told me and hit hand lit on fire.

He put his hand on the edge of the cliff side and something opened. He ran and grabbed my hand as it started to hail. He pulled me into the opening just as it was closing. The lights clicked on and it was like a bunker of some kind. Their were wires and parts of things that had yet to be finished. Their were blue prints everywhere.

"What is this place?" I asked

"This is bunker nine. It belongs to the Hephaestus cabin. Whatever the camp needs we build down here if it dangerous." he told me

"Well what are you building now?" I asked him and he smiled

"Fallow me." he told me and started up the steps onto a cat walk.

I fallowed him up the stairs. He lead me to the very far back to a metal door. It took us about ten fifteen minuets to get to the door. He typed in a password and pushed the door open.

**Hey I know it is short but I've been going threw a lot lately and haven't had much chance to write. Anyway please Review. -Thalia.**


End file.
